


Turn Your Dreams Into Our Reality

by harryharryharry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 yo harry, 18 yo louis, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fetus, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Frotting, HARRY IN A GOLD THONG, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Missionary, OFC - Freeform, Teasing, Thong, Top Louis, Well - Freeform, Wet Dream, X-Factor, a beautiful thing, ass eating, blowjob, boner, but its in a dream so, doggy style too, exhibition, fetus larry, hands and knees, i suck ass at tagging im sorry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, pinning, sorry - Freeform, uhh, xfactor - Freeform, xfactor fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryharryharry/pseuds/harryharryharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always teased Harry for owning a gold thong.</p><p>Or that fic where Harry wears thongs, bedtime routines are a hassle, Louis has a kink for fucking in other people's beds and Harry genuinely thinks Louis is a bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Dreams Into Our Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my wife @sassylittlel0u for editing this when I was too lazy to do it myself <3
> 
> ALSO I saw a few people confused as to what the part with bottom!Louis is.. that part is a dream. So yes, it may seem very overexaggerated because it is Harry's FANTASY. It isn't supposed to go with how Louis is portrayed in the rest of the fic. If you don't like bottom!Louis feel free to skip it.

“For fucks sake, can you all just get settled already?” Louis calls from the door. Harry stares at him from his bed fondly, unable to stop the smile on his face as he watches the petite boy stand there with his hand on his hip, tapping his foot impatiently. Harry wonders how he expects anyone to take him seriously when he’s standing there like a tiny sleepy pixie in nothing but tight superman boxers.

He waits for the boys to adjust themselves in their assigned bunks, in their tiny room the X-Factor had so graciously given them to share. After about half a minute, the boy finally get comfy under their blankets. Louis turns out the light. 

He turns on his phone, illuminating the room with enough light so that he can find his way back to his bed over the piles of clothes, instruments, and other random items littering the floor. 

“I swear, one day I’m going to trip and break my neck just trying to cross this fucking room.” Louis mutters to himself.

Harry hears the comment and snorts, “Funny, considering you’re the one who made most of this mess.”

Louis gasps in the middle of the statement, tripping slightly over an empty cereal box on the ground. He knows Harry is right, but never in his life would Louis Tomlinson admit to being messy. Or clumsy, for that matter. 

He manages to let out a groan, “Fuck off, Curly.”

Harry grins, sitting up in bed to watch Louis continue to struggle to get to his bed. “You love me.”

“Quite the humble one aren’t you?” 

Harry smirks, “I know I’m right.”

The older boy rolls his eyes. “Fine you idiot,” He huffs, “I love you sooo much.” He grumbles out, finally reaching his bed.

Despite the obvious sarcasm, Harry’s grin doubles in size, dimples stretching animately at the simple words. He thanks God that it’s dark, or the other boys would be teasing the hell out of him for it. He does fond pretty bad, he supposes. To be fair, it’s not his fault that he’s overjoyed at the thought of such a cute boy actually loving him back. Even if he only meant it in the bro-dude-laddy-lad-pal way.

“I love you mooore.” Harry finally coos back, overexagerrating his declaration.

Louis sighs, wanting to think of a sarcastic comeback again but deciding against it. He can’t bare but be honest with Harry so, “Doubt it.” Louis replies, blushing. Getting adjusted under his covers, he turns his phone off as he and Harry’s nightly ritual begins.

Harry gasps, “Pumpkin, you know I love you more.” 

Louis holds back a giggle, “No, you know I love you more-”

“Hey, no, no, no. You’re not starting this again.” Niall interrupts.

“Excuse you Louis, how dare you tell me you surpass my love for you.” Harry exclaims, ignoring Niall.

“How dare you think I’m lying, Harold.”, accuses Louis.

“Oh for the love of God.” Liam mutters, putting the pillow over his head.

“Go to sleep you fucking losers.” Zayn grumbles.

“The rule is one goodnight per person. No more. So, shut up.” Niall adds on.

Louis and Harry groan. “You’re such a dork, Harry.” Louis states.

“A dork who loves you more.”

Louis would glare at him if he could see him. “Harold, don’t-“

“Goodnight!” Liam yells loudly. Harry giggles from his bunk and Louis smiles warmly. Even he can’t deny Harry’s giggles are the cutest thing he’s ever heard.

After that, the room is filled with silence and one by one each boy drifts to sleep, the various snores filling the room as each one succumbs to their fatigue. Once everyone else is asleep, Harry pulls off his checkered pyjama pants to reveal the gold thong he was wearing underneath. He sighs happily, loving the freed feeling that comes with taking off the layer of clothing. 

None of the boys knew Harry wore thongs everyday as opposed to boxers like the rest of them. Harry hid it pretty well, he thinks. Although, there was that one time they found his gold thong, the one he was currently wearing, and they probably won’t ever live it down. Hopefully they bought his story that it was just a joke and he really hoped they hadn’t found the bag in the bottom of his suitcase that had about 12 more.

It made him feel more comfortable. He loved that you could barely feel thongs. They were so light and breezy and just… comfortable. Opposed to boxers which he felt slightly confined in. Harry adjusted himself back and slowly drifted off to sleep.

*

“Louis, wh- what are you doing?” Harry asks. He finds himself in the kitchen seated in front of the table, hands tied behind his back with a certain 18 year old gyrating on his lap in nothing but his stupid superman boxers.

“Nothing sweetheart, just enjoy yourself, hm?” Louis grins evilly and turns around so his ass is facing Harry. He grabs onto the table in front of him and starts an awkward attempt of twerking that Harry would probably roll his eyes at if not for the fact he was actually very turned on. Harry's eyes grow wide as Louis reaches back and slides his hand over the soft round surface of his ass. Harry’s mouth goes dry and he wants nothing more than to touch. He struggles to get out of the rope tied around his wrists but to no avail. He lets out a pathetic whimper.

“Bet you wanna touch? Too bad you can’t, dear.” He whispers softly, he steps forwards and bends fully over the table, sliding both his hands over the expanse of his bum. He starts kneading his ass and Harry groans, hating that he can’t touch. “Being tied up is quite a nuisance isn’t it?” 

Okay, now Harry was sure that somewhere during their time at his father's bungalow that Liam had taught him how to undo knots if he was ever tied up. I mean, Liam was a boy scout and all and some of the stories made Harry curious. Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind…

Harry starts moving his fingers, trying to remember Liam’s instructions but the sight in front of him is quite the distraction. “I know it’s hard not being able to touch but at least you get to look, yeah?” Louis smirks and turns around, sliding Harry’s chair closer to the table so now when he bends over it he’s closer to Harry’s face, now practically straddling his lap backwards with his ass up, inches away from Harry’s face. Maybe if he reaches down he could bite it…

Louis slides his hand down his back again and then instead of sliding his hand over his pants, he slides them under and tugs down so Harry could start viewing his ass crack.

“Fuck.” Harry mutters, trying to move his fingers faster to untie the knot but stumbling over them. 

Sliding the pants down more and more, before he knows it, Louis’ ass is full, bare, and so fucking delicious mere inches from his lips. And fuck, does Harry want to put his lips on that ass.

As if Louis could make this anymore torturous he pulls his cheeks apart with his hand, slipping one of his fingers down and rubbing it around his rim. “Mmm.” He hums. 

“Louis, please.” Harry breathes out. “Please, Lou, let me touch you."

“Just watch, babe. I just want you to enjoy the view.” Louis starts to push his finger in and he lets out a little gasp. “Oh fuck.” 

Harry thinks he might be drooling. 

“F- fuck, Harry. Mm…” He starts creating a pace, fucking himself steadily. Harry’s eyes are glued to where Louis’ finger is disappearing in and out of his hole. 

“Harry.” He whines again, shoving another finger in. 

Harry thinks his boner is going to break through the fabric of his pants.

Harry starts to feel the rope loosen from around his wrists and he tugs at them until he finally breaks free of them. “Fuck.” Harry groans before reaching forward and grabbing Louis’ hips. Louis gasps and turns his head around, blue eyes wide. Harry bites down on the soft pale skin and Louis whines, pulling his finger out of his hole and resting his head on the table with his arms below. “Oh." Louis groans as Harry nips and sucks at the sensitive skin, running his longer finger along his rim. 

“How dare you fucking tease me.” Harry groans. He shoves his finger inside Louis, making the 18 year old let out a loud gasp and bite into the skin of his hand as he pumps it in and out. “You’re so fucking hot, Lou. Such a little slut."

“Harry, fuck me.” Louis pleads. “I fingered myself earlier, I’m alright, just fuck me."

And how could Harry say no to that. 

He tugs his pants off and is happy to see he wore nothing underneath.

Louis suddenly hands him a condom and a packet of lube that seems to have come from nowhere, but Harry doesn’t question it. He slides the rubber over his pulsing cock and lubes it up. Giving it a few tugs he presses it to Louis’ hole. “Lou, I’m gonna fuck you so hard."

“Please.” Louis begs, arching his back up more.

Harry’s just about to push in before he suddenly is met with darkness. And the cold. And on a bed?

“Fuck.” Harry mutters to himself. He can feel his cock pulsing but refuses to look at it. He looks over at the clock. 4:49.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Harry groans quietly, rubbing his hand over his face. He just had a wet dream about Louis. His best friend. He was about to fuck Louis.

Harry finally looks down only to see his dick pressing against the fabric of the thong, leaking and begging to be let out.

The only problem was that he didn’t want the boys to hear him have a wank. It would be just his luck that someone would wake up and hear him going at it.

Fuck.

Harry decides he’ll just go get a cup of water instead to try to calm himself and help his very dry throat that the dream had also given him.

Turning on his phone, Harry lights the room. The bunk creaks as he moves to the ladder. He makes a light thump as he jumps down. Stepping slowly and carefully over all the objects on the floor, Harry tries not to wake any of the boys. He doesn’t bother throwing on a pair of sweats or anything since really, it will only be a minute.

He makes his way to the kitchen, trying not to wake anyone. Once there, he turns on the light and grabs a cup from the cupboard. Turning on the faucet to it’s lowest setting, he slowly fills the cup, turning off the faucet when it’s filled. He immediately guzzles down the whole glass. The flustered boy sighs deeply. He grabs hold of the counter and bends his head over the sink, trying to breathe deeply and calm himself.

“Harry, I thought you said you never wore that thong.” He hears a soft voice behind him. Harry gasps and turns around, the last thing he needed was someone to wake up. Especially Louis.

“L- Louis, wh- why are you awake?”

Louis’ barely paying attention though, eyes trailing down Harry’s exposed body and stopping at the large, almost visible cock pressing against the thin fabric. Louis clears his throat.

“I- I woke up from a nightmare and I… well, I heard you uh, moaning my name in your sleep.” Louis pauses. He looks up through his eyelashes almost laughing, “Apparently I’m quite the slut coming from someone who wears a thing like that.” His eyes flicker down to Harry’s tent again.

“What, exactly was I doing Hazza? In your dream?” Louis questions innocently, slowly walking closer to where Harry was standing, back pressed against the sink counter. “Last thing I remember you were going to fuck me. 

"You really don’t think of yourself as a top, do you?” He giggles. He’s now standing inches away from Harry. He places his arms on the counter on either side of Harry’s waist, trapping him in. Harry whimpers softly, still extremely turned on from his dream and this situation now not making it any less painful.

Louis tilts his head cutely and pouts, “And you really think that I’m a bottom?” He places his lips on Harry’s ear and nips it softy, “I can assure you sweetheart, I am not the bottoming type. Especially not ever to someone as submissive as you.” He giggles and trails his lips down Harry’s neck, his boner slowly growing in those damned superman bottoms as Harry gasps at the warm feeling spreading through him.

“What was I doing Harry, hm?” Louis questions, lips still pressed to the warming skin of Harry’s neck. The 16 year olds mouth opens and shuts, not being able to speak the words on his tongue.

"It’s alright. You can tell me.” Louis says softly, running his hand down Harry’s chest. Harry’s heart was pounding and he doesn’t even if he can form the words to explain what his mind fantasized about.

“I- I was tied to a chair…” Harry starts quietly.

Louis pulls off Harry’s neck with a giggle. “Well, someone’s kinky.”

“You- you were giving me a lap dance in those-“ He gestures towards Louis’ boxers which now are slowly becoming just as tented as Harry’s. “You were touching your ass, rubbing your hands over it and teasing me so damn much. I started undoing the knot around my wrists and then you pulled down your boxers and started fingering yourself and- and moaning my name while doing it. I- I got out of the ropes and then grabbed your hips so you stopped. I was biting and tasting your ass but, I- I was so hard and you were begging me to fuck you so I did. Or- I was just about to until I woke up.” Harry blushes. “I- I want to say that I never had a dream like that before, but,” Harry sighs, “I’m so sorry, Lou. I feel so disgusting, I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, babe, I’ve had similar dreams in the past, but I always made sure to finish them properly.” He winks and Harry flushes. He doesn’t know what level of shock is appropriate in the fact that his crush had wet dreams about him.

“Oh?” Harry squeaks.

“Mhm… just a few nights ago I had a particularly nice dream of us… in fact, we were just in Aiden's old room.” He mentions casually. “I wouldn’t really mind… y’know..” He smirks.

Harry blinks at him dumbly and Louis continues staring at him, as if awaiting for a response.

"Wait are you serious? Like right now? It's like, 5 in the morning!" Harry almost laughs. Of course he would want that. Maybe not in Aiden's room but- 

"I don't know about you but I'm pretty much down to fuck whenever."

“Well I mean I do, honestly, fuck, of course I want to but…” Harry’s never been one to be able to initiate things. Especially sexual things. 

Louis almost laughs at Harry’s awkwardness. “Do you want to fuck or not Harold?”

“The thing is, it’s like, anyone could wake up and hear…” Harry says in a wavering voice. Just the prospect of being fucked by Louis has him flustered.

“Doesn’t that make it all the more fun?” Louis giggles, trailing his finger down Harry’s arm. 

“But what about-"

“Well, I’ll be waiting for you there, love.” The sassy 18 year old finally announces. “And this might be a one time chance so, if I were you, I wouldn’t waste it.” Louis announces, eyes flicking down Harry’s body with a smirk. 

He winks at the frazzled boy and turns around.

Four tantalizing, ass swaying steps out of the room and Harry’s catching up to him like a lost puppy.

*

When they step inside the room, Louis turns to slowly push the door shut, as quietly as possible. As soon as they hear the click, Louis grabs Harry by the waist and turns him around to press him up against the door. Harry gasps.

Louis’ fingers play with the string of Harry’s thong, wrapped around his hip. “I can’t believe you actually have been wearing these.” Louis mutters.

“Kiss me you fool.” Harry murmurs. 

Louis smirks and Harry doesn’t miss the slight twinkle in his eye. Next thing he knows his vision is blurred and hungry lips slam against his own. Harry doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing but he goes with it. Louis’ lips are so rough and just feel so nice. They’re powered by lust though, the dominance of them making Harry dizzy and his knees wobble.

Harry’s clumsy hands automatically go to Louis’ ass and squeeze, making Louis growl in his mouth and pull Harry’s hips forward by the string of his thong. Louis grinds on him and guides Harry to do the same, making the younger, inexperienced boy’s heart rate go from pumping to the verge of exploding in a matter of seconds. Louis bites Harry’s bottom lip, making him open his mouth with a gasp and Louis doesn’t hesitate to slip his tongue inside the pillowy soft entrance. 

The two boys tongues flick against each other, disappearing in and out of one another’s mouths and causing them to pant, the other’s breath invading their lungs.

Louis’ hands go to Harry’s curls and tug, making the younger moan into Louis’ mouth. Louis can’t help but want to hear that sound more and more. 

Louis slows down the kissing and eventually pulls away from Harry’s lips, making the curly haired boy whine. Louis attaches his lips to Harry’s neck, slowing down his grinding as he tries to find Harry’s sensitive spot. 

Eventually, Harry lets out one particularly loud moan and Louis grins against the skin. He sucks and nips and bites until a proper love bite is formed and Harry is putty in his hands. 

“Fuck Lou, someone’s going to notice that”, Harry warns breathily.

“Let them.” Louis laughs. He presses a kiss to the bruise then attaches his lips to Harry’s again, this time even more passionately. Louis’ hands drop to Harry’s practically bare ass and he slowly drags his finger down the string, following it down between Harry’s ass crack. Harry gasps into Louis’ mouth as he reaches Harry’s hole, pushing the string aside and tracing his rim. 

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry whimpers, throwing his head back against the door at the feeling. Louis presses the tip of his finger in and Harry gasps, “I’m gonna come before we even reach the bed.” He warns croakily.

Louis frowns and pulls his finger out. “Well, we can’t have that happen can we?” Both his hands spread over Harry’s ass to grope him quickly. Harry whimpers. “Jump, babe.” Louis whispers.

Obediently, Harry jumps up and wraps his legs around Louis’ waist. Louis walks them to the bed and drops Harry at the edge. 

Harry bounces down against the soft surface with a gasp, falling onto his back with Louis between his legs, still standing. Louis takes a moment to stare at Harry lying there. Soft curly hair spread around his face. Dark lust-filled eyes, widened with excitement and staring up at Louis, just waiting. His pouty pink lips open, breathing heavily. 

Louis breaks his admiring stares and climbs over top of Harry’s waist so their cocks are pressed against one another. “Harry,” He breathes out before beginning to circle his hips over Harry’s, cocks rubbing beautifully together. “I’m going to wreck you sweetheart.” He says in a lower tone. He leans down and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips, before pulling away and nipping at his ear. “You have no idea how pretty you are. And you’re going to be so fucking pretty below me. I wasn’t exaggerating when I told you how many times I’ve dreamed of this. The times I’ve came because of dreams of fucking your tight little ass."

Harry's breath continues to quicken and he lets out tiny moans from not only the statements coming from Louis’ sinful lips, but the beautiful friction happening lower down. “Please, Lou.” Harry gasps, he reaches out to claw at the sides of Louis’ boxers. “Need to be closer.” He mumbles. “I wanna touch you. C- can I-"

Louis, not being one to let down such an eager boy, pulls away and nods his head. “Yeah, yeah,” He swallows and gets off the bed for a moment to pull his boxers down and step out of them. 

When he turns to look at Harry, he sees a sudden change in Harry’s eyes, blown up even more at the sight of Louis naked. Harry swallows and lets out a small sound, his fingers clenching the bed sheet. Louis can see his cock straining in the tight fabric and feels a wave of pity.

Louis comes up with a sudden idea. “Do you wanna touch yourself a bit, first?” He says softly. "Show me what you do when you dream about me, yeah?” Harry just bites his bottom lip, eyes flicking across Louis’ body again. 

“Yeah.” He says hoarsely. He shuffles himself up the bed and moves one hand to support below his head. He looks Louis straight in the eyes to make sure he’s watching as his other hand starts travelling down, sneaking underneath his thong. Louis sucks in a breath, feeling his stomach clench as Harry’s eyes run down his chest and become glued to his erect member, making Louis flush. Harry licks his lips and rubs himself, not even bothering to take a glance at Louis’ face. 

“You’re so big.” Harry groans. He finally grabs the base of his cock and pulls it out. Louis lets out a breathy gasp at Harry’s size and just how erotic the sight is. At the same time, Harry closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip. 

“Fuck.” Harry groans. “Sound like a porn star and I didn’t even touch you.” He pumps himself up and down, letting out a moan. 

“So pretty, Lou.” He smiles, sliding his hand up and down himself faster. “Can’t wait to have you inside me.” He admits. His other hand runs up to play with his nipples, making his hand work faster and his breath get breathier. “Oh fuck.”

Not being able to restrain himself any longer, Louis crawls over top of Harry and sits on his thighs. He grabs Harry's thong and pulls it down mid thigh to fully expose him. Harry looks up at him and watches as Louis grabs his hand that was rubbing his nipples and moves it over to his own cock. Louis looks down at his own untouched dick and back at Harry’s hand, hoping Harry understands his idea. “Is this okay?” Louis asks softly.

“Fuck, yeah.” Harry groans and that’s all Louis needs to guide Harry to wrap his hand around Louis’ own thick pulsing member. 

“Shit. Lou, you’re so wet.” Harry says in amazement. He thumbs the tip where some pre-come gathered and Louis whines, bucking his hips up.

Harry slides his hand down to the base of Louis’ cock and squeezes, doing the same to his own. They both moan in sync. Harry pumps them both at the same rate and Louis looks down at the movement, then quickly squeezes his eyes shut and simply enjoys it, afraid of coming so soon.

Only a few pumps later and Harry’s warning of his release. Louis opens his eyes and almost regrets it. Harry’s face twists up and he bites his bottom lip before dropping it open, throwing his head back and letting back a loud whine, his hips buck up, even with Louis’ weight somewhat holding him down and then he’s coming. White hot spurts spray out onto both their chests and stomachs and Louis just wants to live in this moment forever.  
Louis wraps his hand around where Harry’s still is, grabbing onto the bottom of cock tightly to stop himself from coming, “Oh god.” Louis whimpers, eyes travelling over Harry’s chest and fucked out face. “I’m gonna come soon.”

“Can I suck you off first?” Harry asks hoarsely, desperately staring at Louis’ leaking cock from below hooded eyes.

And Louis was in no position to deny him.

Louis rolls off of Harry and onto his back beside him. Harry quickly kicks his thong off and throws it across the room before fitting himself between Louis’ legs. He doesn’t even hesitate before leaning down and tonguing at his tip, humming at the taste of pre-cum on his tongue. Harry grips his base, earning a moan from Louis and starts kissing down the side.

“Ha- Harry- have you ever even-“ Louis hisses as he accidentally brushes his teeth along a sensitive vain. “Have you ever even sucked a dick before?” Louis breathes out, hand clutching the sheet.

Harry looks up at him with a smirk and quirks his eyebrows before going down on him, mouth covering almost half his cock. 

“Oh, fuck.” Louis exclaims, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching to Harry’s hair. Harry hums causing vibrations on Louis’ sensitive member. He closes his eyes, circling around the cock in his mouth with his tongue. Louis whines at the wet feeling.

Harry hollows his cheeks and goes backs up so just the tip is in his mouth. He suckles on it, tonguing in his slit and circling the head. Harry suddenly takes his mouth fully off Louis and Louis thought he was done until 

Harry suddenly opens his mouth almost impossibly wide before going down and tilting his head, finally wrapping his lips around the warm skin almost at the base of Louis' cock. Harry harshly sucks on him and suddenly his dark eyes look up directly at Louis. The 18 year old groans and bucks up into the younger boys mouth.

And, Harry takes it.

It becomes a routine then, Louis thrusting between Harry’s lips and Harry bobbing his head accordingly. Not even 30 seconds later Louis is warning of his release and Harry is sucking his lips tightly around him. Harry strokes a line between his balls and Louis practically screams.

Harry has never been happier he didn’t have a gag reflex as Louis shoots what seems to be an unending load into his mouth.

Harry swallows like a champ and as soon as Louis seems done, pulls his lips off with a pop. He wipes the side of his mouth and grins at Louis who stares at him hungry eyes. 

“I didn’t know you had that in you.” Louis whispers.

“I still don’t know why a certain something isn’t in me yet, either.” Harry laughs, looking pointedly down at Louis’ cock which is already hardening again.

“Fuck, Hazza.” Louis groans. “Are you sure?” 

Harry smirks and turns around, crawling into doggy position on his hands and knees, thong covered ass facing Louis. He turns around with a dimply smile. “Ready when you are, sir.”

Louis’ throat goes dry and he immediately sits up, so fast his head gets dizzy, and places his hands on Harry’s ass. “Geez."

He traces his finger between Harry's cheeks before suddenly stopping with an urgent thought, "Shit, Harry, we need lube. A condom?"

Harry groans. "Fuck... Aiden must've left something in here right?" Louis gets up and starts rummaging through the drawers before finding a tiny tub of lube.

"Today's our lucky day. He seems to have left something really important, eh?" Louis turns around and waves the lube at Harry with a smirk.

"Good. And fuck, well I don't think we need a condom. I mean, I'm fine without one if you are. I know I'm definitely clean." Harry says.

"I am too, last time I checked." Louis echoes.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come back here and fuck me." Harry says impatiently.

Louis rolls his eyes and gets himself in the same position behind Harry. Louis lubes up his fingers before he grabs Harry’s cheeks and spreads them apart, revealing his bright pink hole. 

He pushes one finger in slowly and works it in and out until Harry is ready for a second. Then a third.

Louis suddenly crooks his fingers just the right angle and Harry yelps. 

"Oh, that, please, again." Harry begs.

Louis imitates the action from before and brushes right up against Harry's prostate, making Harry moan.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready, get in me, boo." Harry begs.

"You sure?" Louis asks, pulling his fingers out and wiping them against the bed sheets.

"Positive." Harry says.

Louis kneels up behind Harry and lubes up his cock. He lines up with Harry’s hole, tracing his cock around the rim before guiding the head inside.

“Ah, ah, Louis…” Harry whines. Louis slowly pushes in the rest of his cock until he’s fully inside Harry, who’s breathing was becoming more and more ragged by the second. 

Louis sighs happily and stays still, letting Harry adjust. He loves this, simply the feeling of being tightly engulfed by the comforting heat of Harry, before hearing an exhalation of, “Well, are you going to move or not?” 

Louis tuts. “Just enjoying the moment, you know?” Louis says, simultaneously drifting his hands over to either side of Harry’s hips.

He bends over Harry’s back so his pounding chest is lying on top of Harry’s back, lips against his ear, “How do you want it, baby? Hm?” Louis whispers softly, voice raspy and making Harry’s cock harder. He slowly- torturously slow for both of them- pulls his cock out a few inches, making Harry whine, then pushes back, inch by inch. Harry’s breath catches in his throat.

“You want it slow babe?” Louis murmurs against his ear, pulling out the same amount then right back in, at the same pace. “You like this? You like it all nice and slow?” Louis keeps the slow rhythm with his thrusting making Harry’s mind go foggy and his whole body tremble.

Harry whimpers, squeezing his eyes tight at the pleasure and attempts to get out his words, “No, Louis, fuck me. Fuck me hard. I can’t...“ Louis still continues his tortuous thrusting and Harry swallows, “I can’t take this. I need it hard Louis. I need...” Harry drifts off, letting out a whine as Louis pulls out to about halfway now. He abruptly pauses with only half his cock in him. 

“You want it fast you say?” Louis asks.

“Yes, yes, just please move.” Harry groans, waiting for Louis to quickly thrust forward and then start properly fucking him. Louis smirks at Harry’s plead and continues to keep still. 

"Just move Louis, please.” Harry whimpers. He pauses for a few moments before noticing Louis isn’t going to budge. He groans in frustration and furrows his brows. 

“Just move.” Harry snaps, quickly thrusting his bum back so Louis’ cock fully presses into him again. Louis gasps at the sudden movement and tightness enveloping his whole length, and clutches Harry’s hips tighter. He wants to see just how desperate he can make Harry. So, like the asshole he is, he just stays and waits for Harry to pull another move. 

He has to admit, it is really hot.

Harry balls his fist, knowing now that this is almost like a game to Louis. How frustrated can he make Harry before he’s begging Louis to fuck him? Harry doesn’t even care if he’s playing right into Louis’ trap, he just needs a cock in him. He needs to be fucked. He’s going insane.

“Dammit, Lou.” He groans. He waits a split second before almost screaming out, “Move.” Harry’s almost crying from how desperate he is. He thrusts his bum back and forth, picking up the pace so Louis’ cock quickly disappears in and out of him, practically riding him. Louis’ in awe of the boy before him, fucking himself back on Louis’ cock, his rhythm is awkward and not consistent.

Louis feels pity for Harry. He should give him what he wants. “You want me to fuck you? Want it hard baby?” Louis smiles, biting Harry’s ear. “So desperate…” He chuckles. 

Harry continues pushing back against Louis but breathes out, “Yes. Yes… Fuck…"

Louis grabs Harry’s hips tightly, forcing them to stop moving with Louis half out of Harry’s hole. Harry lets out a whine and is about to protest until he hears a soft, yet menacing, “Stop.”

Harry listens and mewls as Louis slowly adjusts himself out so that just the head is inside Harry. 

After a few silent, tension filled moments, Harry groans, thinking this is just another trick. He whimpers out, “Louis just- oh,” Harry abruptly lets out a whoosh of air from the sudden impact of Louis’ thrust. His body gets thrust forward with the movement. Arms collapsing, his head falls into the pillow and his back arches, making his ass go high in the air. “Oh, oh fuck, yes, just like this, yes…” Harry moans into the fabric as Louis pounds in him with no mercy. 

“Fuck, Louis, Louis, Louis..” he repeats each time Louis' balls slap against the tender pale skin of his bum. Harry was vocal, he couldn’t help it. Eventually, Louis changes his angle a bit and hits deeper, rubbing against Harry’s prostate on the way.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Harry gasps out at the new feeling. “There, Louis, there.” He’s almost crying now from how good he feels. He’s already addicted to the feeling of Louis. He’s addicted to the brush of his member inside him, rubbing against his walls and the place he needs it most. He digs his fingers into the pillow and lets his mouth hang open as various exclamations of pleasure fall from his red lips. 

After what only feels like minutes, he feels a tightening in his stomach. He is only 16 after all. “Babe, babe, I’m gonna come.” Harry whimpers out. “I’m gonna fucking cum from your cock, Louis.” He repeats, more to himself, almost in shock. He finally got his dream. He lost his virginity to Louis fucking Tomlinson. What the fuck.

Louis, on the other hand, is using every cell in his body to refrain from coming inside the boy beneath him. Harry’s words are affecting him more than he probably realizes. The only thing keeping him from releasing every ounce of his seed into Harry’s ass is the fact that Harry himself hasn’t come yet and he doesn’t want him to be uncomfortable.

“Touch me, please, I need you to touch me.” Harry pleads. Louis reaches down and grabs Harry’s pulsing dick in his hand and that’s all it takes for Harry to whine loudly and jerk as streams of cum release from him. 

Louis, in complete shock, stops his movements and pumps Harry through his orgasm instead. 

Harry’s sobbing by now from all the feelings going through him and it scares the shit out of Louis. He’s only 18, he doesn’t know what the hell to do. He’s only fucked one girl, just to lose his virginity like all his friends were doing, and bottomed for a guy from school- he was older and wouldn’t let a boy two years younger top him no matter how much Louis protested. He paid Louis a good 200 bucks for it since he was closeted and needed to fuck someone and clearly Louis was eager either way.

(Louis never did know how to be subtle in his flirting.)

Then there was that one time Aiden gave him a blow job in a bathroom stall and then Louis fingered him until he came in return but that was an impulse thing. Plus, he might have been drunk. Anyways. Louis wasn’t that experienced in the sex department. No sex has ever meant anything to him and now it might. It clearly meant something to Harry and Louis was scared shitless of feeling the same.

"You alright?" Louis asks softly.

“Yeah,” Harry sniffs, “Just, fuck. I never- never felt like this before, you know? No matter how corny that sounds.” Harry whispers out, tears still running down the planes of his cheeks. “L- Lou, you need to come, too.” Harry adds.

“Can I, like... in you?” Louis asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry starts to lift himself back on his hands, in the same position as before. Louis stops him, “Wait, I want to see your face.” Louis slowly pulls out of Harry, making him whimper from the tenderness. “On your back, love.” Louis says softly, completely different from how they started this. 

Harry turns to lay on his back and gasps at the view of Louis’ dick, angrily red and leaking down the side, seemingly ready to release any second. Harry spreads his legs wider and Louis lifts up his hips a bit, and guides himself to Harry’s hole again. With a nod from Harry, Louis slowly pushes in and bites his lip to suppress his thankful moan. He relishes in the shaky breath and moan from Harry. Louis leans down and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“You’re so beautiful Harry.” He says, forehead pressed against Harry’s, beginning to thrust in and out of him again. He picks up speed again, quickly chasing after his own release, jack hammering in and out of Harry, bed shaking and eyes watering. His moans are becoming more and more high-pitched and broken as he feels his stomach tightening.

Harry looks up at him, mouth open and still with glossy eyes from the happy tears shed moments before. "C’mon, come in me, daddy." He says. And shit, those were the last words Louis expected to hear.

Louis’ stomach clenches hard, making Louis lets out a loud high-pitched moan as he feels himself come the hardest he ever has.

“Fuck,” Louis whines brokenly as he fills Harry with his seed. Harry desperately grabs onto his hips, leaving nail marks as he guides Louis through it. 

As quickly as it started, Louis slows and then stops moving and presses his face between Harry’s neck and shoulder, panting heavily. 

“Fuck.” He groans again. They both lay in silence, panting and trying to let their heart rate slow down. Eventually, he sits up and pulls out of Harry slowly, watching with fascination as remnants of his orgasm trickle out of his hole.

Louis crawls back to lay next to Harry, and the 16 year old immediately cuddles into Louis’ arms. 

“That was my first time y’know.” Harry blurts out, pressing his head against Louis’ chest, nuzzling his nose against the slightly sweaty skin. Louis panics a bit, hearing what he feared. He’s about to say something in response but Harry continues. “And I would never want it with anyone else.” Harry says, looking up to smile at Louis.

Louis can’t help but smile back at the stupid curly-headed dork. “You’re an idiot. An adorable little idiot.” Louis giggles.

“Yes, but I wanna be your idiot.” Harry says sleepily. 

“Wait…” Realizing how that could have been taken, Harry blushes and buries his face in Louis’ neck, confirming what Louis thought he meant. Louis frowns and tilts Harry’s head back up to look at him, “Hey, hey..” As soon as Harry’s big almost animated eyes meet his, Louis slowly asks, “D- do you want to be my boyfriend, Harry?”

“I.. uh…” Louis searches Harry’s eyes as the boy stutters over his words.

“I’m asking because personally, I would love to date you.” Louis smiles. “But I’m pretty sure it has to be consensual.” He laughs, brushing away a curl that fell over Harry’s eyes.

Harry immediately beams and tilts his head up to kiss Louis on the lips. “Yes.” He mumbles against them. “Yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend.” He giggles. Louis giggles back and plants another kiss on Harry's lips, before kissing his forehead. “Good.” Then he pauses, suddenly being serious, "But there is just one thing.”

Harry panics a bit, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Louis smirks. Louis places his lips against Harry’s ear, whispering, “You better keep wearing those fucking thongs.”

And Harry, well, he doesn’t think that rule will be too much of a problem.


End file.
